elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Thyssen
Thyssen AG was a German steel manufacturer that also manufactures elevators and escalators. The company merged with Krupp in 1999 to form ThyssenKrupp. History Thyssen was founded on September 29, 1891 by August Thyssen and his brother Joseph in Duisburg, Germany. The company probably started to make elevators and escalators in the 1970s. In 1973, Thyssen acquires the German-based Rheinstahl.Rheinstahl acquired by Thyssen in 1976. They joined with more than six different elevator companies such as Otis, Schindler, Kone, Mitsubishi, Hitachi, Johns & Waygood (later Johns Perry and then Boral) and Toshiba. In 1995, Thyssen announced that Krupp will be merged, and both companies started to merged in 1999. The merger between both companies were completed in 2001 and thus the name become ThyssenKrupp. Also at the same year, Thyssen renamed their US elevator and escalator division Dover Elevators from ThyssenDover to the new ThyssenKrupp name. Notable acquisitions *19?? - Furse (United Kingdom)Furse Lift Company in Beno Lift Guide *1973 - Rheinstahl AG (West Germany) *1993 - U.S. Elevator Corp. (United States) *1998 - Tri-County Elevator Co. (United States) *1999 - Dover Corp. (United States) *1999 - Hammond & Champness Dover (H+C Dover) (United Kingdom) Notable installations Hong Kong, People's Republic of China *Rosedale on the Park Hotel, Hong Kong (2001) *Ho Ming Terrace, Hong Kong (2002) *Tung Chiu Commercial Building, Wan Chai, Hong Kong (2003)Branded as Thyssen but has the ThyssenKrupp logo. *Yu Hing Mansion, Sheung Wan, Hong Kong *Tuen Mun Town Plaza, Tuen Mun, Hong Kong (1987)Heavy-duty freight elevators. *Lucky Plaza Shopping Arcade, Sha Tin, Hong Kong (1990s)Modernized from Toshiba elevators that was installed in 1987. *Hang Lung Mansion, Mong Kok, Hong KongModernized from 1960s elevators. *Hoi Fu Court Car Park, Mong Kok, Hong Kong (1999) Indonesia *Apartemen Taman Rasuna, Jakarta (1996)The passenger elevators have been modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2012, while the service elevators remain original Thyssen. *Rasuna Office Park, Jakarta (1997) *Media Hotel, Jakarta *Plaza Surabaya, Surabaya *Vincentius a Paulo Hospital (RKZ), Surabaya *WTC Surabaya, Surabaya (1989, elevators were modernized by Line) Singapore *Nam Peng Building, Singapore (1990s) *Sunshine Place (HDB shopping mall), Choa Chu Kang, SingaporeEscalators only. Elevator was installed by Dong Yang. *Blk. 765 and 769 Bedok HDB, Singapore *Esplanade Theater Underpass, Singapore (escalators only) United Kingdom *Guys Hospital, London *King College Hospital, London *Vintry Car Park (Upper Thames Street), London *Jaeger (Regent Street), London *Alexandra Hospital, Waderslade *Centre Court Shopping Centre, Wimbledon *Wimbledon Shopping Centre, Wimbledon *Manchester Airport, Manchester * Ashford Hospital, Staines, London * Fenwick, York (modernized from Express Lift) * Ashford International Car Park, Ashford * BHS, Ashford United States *Lowell General Hospital *Saks Fifth Avenue, NYThese buildings have escalators installed by Thyssen. *Museum of Natural History, NY *IKEA, Manassas, VA *Sheraton Hotel Boston Other countries *HSBC Centre, Sydney, AustraliaEscalator installations. *Gledden Building, Perth, Australia *Terminal Bersepadu Selatan (KLIA Transit Station), Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Dublin Airport Car Park, Ireland *Stockholm Central Station, Stockholm, Sweden *Ontario Science Centre, CanadaEscalators. Elevators were installed by ThyssenKrupp Northern. *Havana José Martí International Airport, Havana, Cuba *Ripley store, La Serena, Chile (2001) *Elizabeth Hotel, Bangkok, ThailandModernized by Sanyu Elevator. Elizabeth Hotel, Bangkok: Sanyu Traction Elevators *Some stations at Metro de Santiago's line 5, Santiago, Chile (1997) *Tusenfryd, Oslo, Norway (longest escalators in Norway) *World Trade Hotel, Taiyuan, China * Okhotny Ryad Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia * Føtex, Bryggen Shopping Center, Vejle, Denmark * Scandic Hotel Norra Bantorget, Wallingatan 15, Stockholm, Sweden * Rica Forum Hotel, Stavanger, Norway * H&M, Nantes, France (installed by Soretex) * Mueller, Offenburg, Germany * Jagtvej 213-215, Copenhagen, Denmark (modernized from Stahl Elevator) * Nørre Alle 49, Copenhagen, Denmark (modernized from Stahl Elevator) * Söderhallarna, Stockholm, Sweden (now modernized by Hissgruppen AB) * Euroborg, Groningen, Netherlands * Crowne Plaza Hotel, Eilat, Israel (slightly customized by Isralift) * Amfi Vågen, Sandnes, Norway * Sørlandssenteret, Kristiansand, Norway * Amfi Shopping Center, Narvik, Norway * Hotel Aris, Brussels, Belgium * Atlas Hotel, Brussels, Belgium * Cool Cat (department store), Antwerpen, Belgium * Veritas, Antwerpen, Belgium * Media Markt, Antwerpen, Belgium * Plaza Hotel, Brussels, Belgium * Hilton Hotel, Brussels, Belgium * H&M Men, Brussels, Belgium * COS, Brussels, Belgium * Mercadona Supermarket, Jerez de la Frontera, Spain * Bahia Mar Shopping Mall, El Puerto de Santa María, Spain * Jerez Plaza Shopping Mall, Jerez de la Frontera, Spain Trivia *In Hong Kong, Thyssen elevators and escalators were distributed by Bongear Engineering. This company was later bought by ThyssenKrupp AG. **Also in Hong Kong, some ThyssenKrupp elevators installed between 2000 and 2004 were still branded as Thyssen for some reason土瓜灣浩明雅苑蒂森克虜伯升降機. *In Indonesia, Thyssen elevators and escalators were distributed by PT. Marico Gria from 1984 until in the late 1990's. *When Thyssen acquires Dover in 1999, it was known as Thyssen Dover in the United States, but their products were branded as Dover until 2001, when it was simply known as ThyssenKrupp. * In Israel, Thyssen elevators were distributed by and branded as Isralift. Gallery Thyssensign.jpg|A blue version of the Thyssen logo. Thyssen.jpg|The logo on a Thyssen escalator landing plate. Thyssen logo on call button.jpg|Another Thyssen logo etched on the call button panel. Boral and Thyssen.jpg|Thyssen logo with Boral logo. This is a Boral/Thyssen moving walks in Sydney, AU. Shanghai Metro - ThyssenKrupp Escalator Control Menu.jpg|Thyssen escalator control panel in Shanghai, China. Logo_rheinstahl.png|Rheinstahl logo. Notice the Thyssen logo (by ElevatorDB.net) Thyssen Dover name.png|Thyssen Dover name. Thyssen Lifts logo.jpg|Thyssen elevator with ThyssenKrupp logo. This elevator was installed during the period when Thyssen merged with Krupp. Thyssen badge.jpg|Thyssen capacity badge. Thyssen Aufzuge.jpg Thyssen2.jpg|Thyssen elevator panel in La Serena, Chile. IMG666.jpg|Thyssen escalator landing plate, La Serena, Chile. References See also *ThyssenKrupp *Thyssen Elevator Fixtures Guide Category:Defunct companies Category:European companies Category:Companies that have been acquired